


Don't go....

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Character Death, Child Abuse, F/F, Himiko is suicidal, Himiko's dad sucks, Implied Pekobuki, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko & Shirogane Tsumugi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Himiko finished writing the note and put an next to her shoes she had taken off she then walked to the edge of the roof of the school of Hope's Peak Academy. Suddenly the door to the rooftop burst open "Don't jump!" Someone yelled Himiko look over to see Tsumugi "Why shouldn't I? Everythings a pain, I always feel pain, I want the pain to stop!" Himiko said "I can help you Himiko, I care a lot about you, I love you!" Tsumugi said "You love me?" Himiko asked "Yes! I've been extremely in love with you for such a long time!" Tsumugi said. Himiko started to walk over to Tsumugi but, she slipped on her suicide note and fell backwards. She hit her lower half on the roof and the fell of the roof. "Himiko!" Tsumugi screamed as she tried to grab her but missed by a small distance, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tsumugi ran back to the door and ran to the ground floor of the building and ran outside to see Himiko on the ground dead, covered in her own blood. "Himiko no!" Tsumugi cried over Himiko's dead body. Tenko was near by and ran over "Tsumugi what's wr- HIMIKO!" Tenko said "What happened?!" Tenko said "She was about to commit suicide but I stopped her and she then slipped in her suicide note!" Tsumugi said crying while she hugged Tenko. Tenko stood up to call Kaede while crying "Hello? Kaede? I have really bad news" Tenko said while crying "Tenko why are you crying?!" Kaede asked "Himiko's dead!" Tenko said "What?! What happened?!" Kaede asked "She was going to jump but Tsumugi stopped her and she then slipped on her suicide note and fell" Tenko cried "Hold on I'll get everyone" Kaede said and hung up. Soon Kaede came with the rest of their class. Angie fell to her knees next to Himiko's body crying "Himiko I hope Atua welcomed you with open arms" Angie said hugging her dead body crying. "Kaede told Gonta that Himiko commit suicide, what is suicide?" Gonta asked "It's the act of killing yourself" Kirumi said "Hey Kokichi are you crying?" Miu asked on the verge of tears "N-no I'm just pretending so Gonta doesn't c-c-cry!" Kokichi said breaking down into tears "Don't worry Kokichi I'm crying too!" Miu said "Why did she even kill herself?" Shuichi asked "She has a, suicide note" Tsumugi said "I think I see it over there" Maki said running over to and picked it up, she came back and read it out loud "I couldn't take it anymore, everything hurts, my dad hurt me so much, I want to end it all" Maki said her hands formed a fist while the note was in them "I need to go!" Maki said running off "Wait Maki!" Kirumi said but she didn't stop. Tsumugi stood up and ran back to the hopes peak dormitory. She opened the door to her room with Sayaka crying "Tsumugi what's wrong?!" Sayaka said running over to her "Himiko commit suicide!" Tsumugi said hugging her "Oh I'm so sorry for you!" Sayaka said comforting her


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Tsumugi saw

Tsumugi was taking a walk near hopes peak when she saw someone on the roof 'Must be Akane climbing the building again' she thought but she then realized, it wasn't Akane, it was Himiko, she saw Himiko had no shoes on and immediately knew what Himiko was about to do. She ran into the school building and up the stairs she almost ran into Peko and Ibuki who were holding hands and they separated to not get hit by her "Sorry it's important!" Tsumugi said continuing to run up the stairs. She burst through the door to the rooftop


	3. Why Maki left

It was now night as Himiko arrived at the house Himiko lived at before she moved into the dorms. She then snuck into the house. "Who are you and how did you get into my house?!" The dad yelled "Your daughter commit suicide because of you, I'm here to deliver justice" Maki said coldly "What the fuck do you mean?!" He said "I'm the Ultimate Assassin" Maki said before pulling out a knife and quickly running up to him and stabbing him which killed him. Before she left she left Himiko's suicide note next to his body. She then fled the house and went back to the dorms


End file.
